Bad Boys Talk
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Park Jimin adalah diva kelas unggul. Cantik, manis, nakal. Hidup orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak akan pernah tenang karena kelakuannya yang memancing nafsu. Memang anak zaman sekarang sudah terkontaminasi. /BTS/ KOOKMIN, slight VMIN, uke!Jimin / It's dirty, man, but no smut.


_Gummysmiled's_ _3_ _3_ _rd_ _fanfiction_

 **BAD BOYS TALK**

.

.

.

 **Ceramah Singkat**

Generasi milenium ketiga telah dirangkul oleh gempita perkembangan zaman danteknologi. Akibatnya, kecenderungan moral pun mengarah pada hal-hal yang tabu dan tidak pantas. Demikian pula grafik dari dua perkara di atas yang berbanding lurus, dapat dianalogikan sebagai persamaan garis dengan gradien bernilai besar, sehingga dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa anak-anak muda di masa kini sudah banyak yang tercemar pikirannya akibat modernisasi yang menjamur di berbagai aspek kehidupan.

.

.

 **Bad Boys Talk**

1\. Pisang

Kelas 3 unggul Sekolah Tingkat Atas Seni Seoul sedang diberkati. Diberkati hadiah terindah bagi mayoritas pelajar di dunia.

 _Jamkos_ , alias jam kosong.

Jeon Jungkook _seonsaengnim_ , guru olahraga kami, berhalangan hadir hari ini akibat sebuah kepentingan yang memaksa. Ruangan ini berakhir rusuh dan terlihat tidak kondusif untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Ya, stereotip mengenai kelas unggul yang berisi anak-anak manis berdaya pikir luar biasa tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dua puluh satu muda-mudi ini memang terpilih karena kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, namun ditilik dari sisi lain, kami tetaplah bocah yang baru puber dan masih dalam proses mencari jati diri.

Di kelasku ada seorang diva. Park Jimin namanya, dan dia laki-laki. Julukan tersebut melekat karena wajahnya yang manis, kemampuan menari dan menyanyi yang mengagumkan, latar belakang keluarga konglomerat, tubuhnya yang _body goals_ bahkan bagi para wanita, dan yang paling mencolok adalah kelakuannya yang kata anak sekarang disebut _cabe._

Kini Jimin tengah duduk menopang dagu. Menguap kecil, menunggu rekan merangkap pesuruh pribadinya—hanya bercanda—Kim Taehyung yang kabur ke kantin demi membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk diselundupkan.

Bulan sabit terbentuk di matanya kala sosok yang ditunggu datang dengan sebungkus pisang goreng dalam genggaman. Kalau tidak salah mengenal, itu pisang goreng dagangan Jungkook _ssaem_. Ah, Jungkook _ssaem_ memang sering menitip donat atau pisang goreng di kantin untuk dijual. Kalau aku sendiri belum pernah mencoba makanan itu, tapi setahuku jualannya laris manis. Entah karena rasanya yang mengguncang lidah atau gurunya yang tampan bak dewa.

Kulihat Jimin menyipitkan mata ketika bungkusan itu tiba di tangan kecilnya. Ia membolak-balik pisang goreng di dalamnya lalu seketika memasang wajah cemberut yang mengundang gemas.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Jimin meraung kesal. Perhatian siswa lain teralihkan karena pekikan sang diva yang nyaris mengoyak gendang telinga.

Objek yang diamuk terlihat duduk santai sembari mengunyah jajanannya sendiri. "Apa?"

"Kau salah beli pisang!" teriak Jimin lagi.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa?"

"Ck. Ini bukan pisang Jungkook _ssaem_. Ini pasti pisang Seokjin _ssaem_." keluh si cowok cantik.

"Sama sajalah. Tinggal makan juga, _kok_." sahut Taehyung tak acuh.

"Aku _gak_ suka!"

Aku menggeleng mendengar rengekan Jimin. Sebenarnya anak itu cukup rewel walau imut.

"Ya sudah. Tinggalkan saja kalau tidak mau," balas Taehyung. "Atau berikan pisangnya padaku?"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibir. Mungkin ia pikir sayang jika makanan itu masuk ke perut Taehyung begitu saja. Dengan setengah hati, ia menjepit ujung pisang goreng di belah bibir merekahnya, kemudian menggigitnya perlahan.

"Uhuk!" Hasilnya, ia terbatuk-batuk. Kami terkikik karena wajah seksi Jimin rusak hanya karena pisang tak bersalah.

"Asiiin!" Cowok itu meraih sebotol air mineral lalu terburu-terburu meneguknya. " _Gak_ enak."

Taehyung mendengus melihat Jimin dan langsung meraih bungkusan di tangannya. " _Lebay_."

"Sumpah, aku lebih suka pisang Jungkook _ssaem_ —ralat, aku sangat suka pisang Jungkook _ssaem_. Rasanya manis, gurih, lembut. Pokoknya enak, _gak_ asin begini." rutuk Jimin.

Aku dan beberapa kawan lain sontak menjerit histeris setengah tertawa. " _Woi_ , omongan dijaga!"

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang terlihat baik-baik saja memakan pisang yang ia beli. "Biasa saja."

"Aku sudah sering makan pisang Jungkook _ssaem_ , dan itu yang paling enak. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pisang Jungkook _ssaem_." sungut Jimin lagi dengan rengutan.

Para siswi berteriak dengan wajah bersemu.

"Aku tahu ini asin, tapi pisang Seokjin _ssaem_ juga enak. Maksudku, kau terlalu membanggakan pisang Jungkook _ssaem_." balas Taehyung tak tahu malu.

"Kau bilang apa? Pisang ini kecil dan asin, mana mungkin enak!" balas Jimin sengit.

Ya Tuhan, ampuni mereka.

"Pisang Jungkook _ssaem_ biasa saja, tuh."

"TIDAK. Pisang Jungkook _ssaem_ itu besar dan manis. Jauh dari pisang asin ini. Pokoknya tanggung jawab, kau menghabiskan uangku untuk makanan yang salah. Aku hanya mau makan pisang Jungkook _ssaem_!"

Aku terpaksa melapor ke ketua kelas kami yang bahkan bengong menyaksikan seluruh percakapan kotor mereka. Mungkin aku juga sudah ternodai.

"Bisa kau tampar mereka?"

Ketua kelas mendengus. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mereka bicara apa."

Aku menghela napas. Dasar _cabe-cabean_. _FYI_ , Jungkook _ssaem_ itu pacar Jimin, loh.

.

.

.

2\. Konser

Aku penggemar berat _boyband_ Bangtan Sonyeondan. Sudah lama aku mendengar musik mereka, tapi tak sekalipun aku menghadiri konser mereka. Bukannya apa, aku belum punya biaya yang cukup untuk membeli tiket yang mahalnya menguras tabungan.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kita sebenarnya punya kesempatan besar untuk datang." keluh Jeon Somi, sahabatku.

"Aku bisa dikurung di luar rumah jika bolos sekolah dan les hanya untuk _nonton_." timpal Eunha murung.

Aku meringis mendengarnya. "Sepertinya aku harus jual ginjal dulu."

Teman-temanku tergelak, "Ayo jual ginjal saja." sahut mereka.

"Kalau aku akan jual diri."

Kami terdiam. Melirik Jimin yang menyahut dari kursinya, dengan sepotong pisang Jungkook _ssaem_ yang diapit belah bibir penuh.

"J-Jimin..."

"Apa?" tanya cowok manis itu sewot.

.

.

.

3\. Aneh

Sekon demi sekon berlalu, dan bel pulang sekolah yang dinanti tak kunjung terdengar dentangnya. Hampir seratus persen dari kami duduk di kursi dengan pikiran kosong. Sembilan jam menguras otak dan otot sungguh melelahkan. Jimin duduk di bangku terdepan bersama Taehyung, sedangkan aku duduk di belakang mereka.

"Kalian harus menjaga diri baik-baik. Kalian membawa martabat orang tua dan juga sekolah. Jangan sampai mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri karena pergaulan bebas."

Jessie _ssaem_ dan bakat mengajar-sambil- _rap_ -nya membuat semua murid nyaris tertidur. Aku bahkan tidak menyerap apapun pada jam terakhir ini. Pelajaran bahkan seakan memantul dari otak.

"Terutama bagi kalian." Aku tersentak kecil saat guru seksi itu menunjuk tepat ke arah hidungku. " _Virginity_ alias keperawanan adalah harta kalian. Jangan pernah sembarangan melakukan seks pra-nikah atau kalian akan berbadan dua."

Diam-diam aku mendengus. Jessie _ssaem_ terlalu blak-blakan dan terkesan tidak sopan. Bahkan beberapa murid laki-laki terkekeh senang mendengarnya.

"Jim."

Perhatianku teralih ketika Taehyung dan suara beratnya memanggil Jimin.

Si cowok Park menoleh cepat, melempar sorot mata bingung. Kulihat Taehyung menjilat bibir. Tatapannya tajam, seakan dia hendak menelan Jimin hidup-hidup detik ini juga.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga keperawananmu."

Jimin melotot. Tidak hanya Jimin, jantungku serasa menggelinding mendengar pernyataan Taehyung.

"A-hah?"

Taehyung memasang wajah datar.

"M-Maksudmu keperjakaan?" tanya Jimin bodoh.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tak akan _berbadan dua_ sebelum waktunya." ujar Taehyung dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus lembut abdomen si cowok cantik.

"Meski kau begitu menggoda..." Taehyung mengusap bibir ranum Jimin perlahan. "...aku bisa menahan diri."

Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika Taehyung menarik tangannya dan kembali menatap papan tulis lurus-lurus. Seakan ia tidak berucap perkataan berbau provokasi pada sosok di sebelah.

Jimin diam-diam menyeringai bangga. Aku rasa dia senang Taehyung merayunya seperti tadi. Ia mengendikkan bahu, lalu tanpa sengaja melirik ke arahku. "ASTAGA, KAU MIMISAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Jungkook berusia 23 tahun.

Jimin berusia 18 tahun.

Jungkook masuk kamar tengah malam.

Jimin masuk pula tengah malam.

Jungkook buka baju.

Jimin juga buka baju.

Jungkook telanjang.

Jimin sama telanjang.

Jungkook naik ke ranjang.

Jimin turut naik ke ranjang.

Jungkook kepanasan.

Jimin lebih kepanasan.

Jungkook tidur di Sabang.

Jimin ngorok di Merauke.

Rumah mereka mati lampu.

 **Selesai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author note :

Siapa tokoh 'aku' di sini? Hehehe.

Makasih banyak yang udah baca ampe selesai. Mohon tanggapannya melalui kotak review imut di bawah ini x)

P.S. : Untuk Kak Elixir yang udah kuceritain masalah ini :3 Aku gak sepolos yang kakak kira :'3


End file.
